Indigo
by Soulless-Fariz
Summary: Chapter 5 Update! Sebuah penyakit? Naruto dan Sasuke kini menjadi rival untuk mendapatkan Hinata! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, typo (maybe), AU, angst (dikit), gaje, amburadul, dll

~ INDIGO ~

~1~

Di sebuah cafe di pojokan pinggir jalan seorang pemuda sedang bersantai, tempat biasa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bersantai menikmati jam bolos sekolahnya (?) Ya, memang sejak dia bersekolah di Suna Senior High School, dia lebih sering membolos jam pelajaran karena disana sangat tidak mengasyikan. Bagaimana tidak, siswi-siswi disana tidak ada yang cantik (?) Di cafe itu, ia habiskan waktunya untuk sekedar meminum kopi serta mencari ide dengan novel yang sedang dia ketik di sebuah laptop berukuran 14,1' berlabel ASUS. Hari itu ia tertidur seperti orang yang sudah tidak tidur selama 3 hari, semalam dia tidak bisa tidur karena sebuah ide mesum cemerlang muncul untuk novel ini (?) *digampar Naruto*

"Membosankan sekali." lamunnya

Drrtt Drrtt

Handphone laknat berlabel Nokia berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang sedang menelepon. "Mengganggu saja." gerutunya dan mengambil handphone itu yang berada tepat di belakang laptop.

INCOMING CALL...

Tou-San

"Ayah meneleponku? Tumben sekali" pikirnya agak penasaran, 'mengapa ayah meneleponku' batinnya, lalu ia angkat telepon dengan menekan tombol hijau di sebelah kanan atas keypad handphone.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Naruto, ada sesuatu yang harus ayah beritahu kepadamu."

Alisnya naik sebelah, tanda dia sedang penasaran dengan kata-kata ayahnya barusan "Apa itu?"

"Nanti sore, kamu harus berangkat ke Konoha."

Naruto masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata ayahnya barusan "Maksud ayah?"

"Ya, kamu ayah pindahkan ke Konoha. Jadi mulai besok kamu bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School."

"Oh.." Naruto cuma dapat ber-oh-ria dengan pernyataan ayahnya barusan. Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata ayahnya tadi. 'Konoha Senior High School? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Disana kan banyak gadis cantik.. Dan juga ada seorang novelis terkenal yang aku puja, Jiraiya-sama. Tiba-tiba ide mesumku kembali melewati otakku ini'batinnya sambil memasang senyum mesum ala Uzumaki Naruto. *dirasengan*

"Konoha kata ayah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya. Ayah sudah memesankan tiket pesawat untukmu, berangkat jam 4 sore ini. Jadi jangan sampai terlambat."

"Oke yah."

TUT

'Jam 4 ya? Masih lama... Lalu aku melihat jam ku, mengecek jam berapa sekarang untuk memastikan.'lamunnya, Dan...

"BRAK!"

Naruto kaget dan jatuh terjungkal kebelakang, semua orang yang berada di cafe tersebut pun tiba-tiba sweatdrop berjama'ah. Lalu diadengan segera berdiri dan sadar kalau sekarang ini sudah jam 3 yang artinya dia harus cepat-cepat pulang dan mengemasi pakaian serta barang-barang pribadinya.

-TIMESKIP-

"Leganya bisa keluar dari kota neraka itu (baca:suna)"

Naruto melihat-lihat sekitar berharap menemukan sesuatu, dan ternyata benar, dia menemukan sesosok gadis berambut indigo sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di bandara. 'manis' satu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya saat melihat gadis itu. Dengan malu-malu Naruto mulai mendekatinya.

"Hai.." Sapa Naruto dan mulai duduk di samping kursinya "Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" ujar Naruto meminta izin.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit malu saat melihat Naruto "B-boleh." Lalu Naruto duduk disebelahnya

"Sedang menunggu seseorang ya?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

"I-iya, aku sedang menunggu aniki-ku."

"Memangnya dia pergi kemana, hingga selarut ini kamu menunggunya." Naruto melihat gadis itu semakin gugup saat Naruto tanyai dia.

"Dia pulang dari Oto, setelah lulus dengan study-nya disana selama 4 tahun."

"Kamu pasti merindukannya." timpalnya menambahi

"I-iya."

"Mau kutemani hingga aniki-mu datang?" tawar Naruto untuk menemaninya disana.

GLEG

Gadis itu menelan ludah, jantungnya derdetak semakin cepat dan nampak wajahnya mulai memerah seperti tomat, 'ada apa dengannya?' pikir Naruto sambil memiringkan wajahnya yang menandakan kalau dia bingung.

"Err.. Ti-tidak usah. Kamu pulang saja." Gugup, gadis itu terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat rambutnya kini mulai berjatuhan menutupi wajah manisnya itu.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Apa kamu yakin?" tanyanya lagi meminta kepastian. Dia hanya bisa menggangguk pelan. "Ya sudah, aku mau mencari apartemen dulu"

Gadis itu melihat Naruto berjalan menjauh, jauh hingga akhirnya hilang saat memasuki taksi..

-TIMESKIP-

KRIIINGGGG

Sebuah jam weker berdering sontak membuat Naruto terjatuh dari kasurnya yang bisa dibilang, err... keras. Pagi itu adalah hari pertamanya masuk di Konoha Senior High School, walau terjatuh dari kasur, wajahnya tampak berbinar. Kenapa dengannya? Ya tau lah si Naruto itu, ingin sekali menemui author novel favoritnya, Jiraiya.

"GYAAA~"

"Sudah jam 7"

"Apa aku harus terlambat di hari pertamaku sekolah disini?" wajah sweatdropnya sangat sungguh terlalu *digampar Naruto*

Naruto segera mandi dan sarapan, walau hanya telor dadar buatannya yang gosong di kedua sisinya ==", dia tetap dengan semangat memakannya walau dengan raut wajah yang sedikit menunjukkan kalau makanan-macam-apa-yang-sedang-aku-makan-ini.

Setelah menyantap makanan hina itu (?) Naruto bergegas menuju pintu depan, dibukanya pintu itu dengan laknat. Dan taraa... "JEDAR!" sebuah suara muncul ketika Naruto membuka dengan keras pintu itu.

"Ouch!" Seorang berambut hitam emo setengah seperti pantat ayam memegangi hidungnya yang barusan tersambar pintu.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung, ia melihat keluar pintu tapi tidak melihat apa-apa. Ia mulai merinding. Lalu menutup pintu itu dengan pelan-pelan.

Saat akan beranjak pergi dari depan pintu, sesuatu memegang kaki kirinya. Naruto merinding bak sedang melihat genderuwo (?) Lalu dengan perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya kearah dimana kakinya 'terasa' seperti dipegang itu.

"AAAA!" Kedua, Naruto dan seorang yang sudah daritadi tersungkur setelah di 'cium' pintu itu berteriak. Dengan reflek seorang pelaut (?) Naruto menendang-nendang wajah seram tersebut.

"Baka Dobe!" teriak orang itu

"Eh?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatan 'kriminal'nya itu dan mulai berpikir, seingatnya hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan Dobe, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. "Te-teme?" Naruto melihat pemuda yang baru saja ia sebut Teme, melihat dengan ngeri, penasaran, dan mesum (?)

Sasuke kemudian bangun dari tempat ia terjatuh tadi, masih dengan posisi tangan memegangi hidungnya karena, yah tau sendiri, karena pintu laknat itu tiba-tiba terbuka saat ia sedang asik ber-lari-ria karena juga telat berangkat kesekolah.

"Dari dulu kau tetap saja baka, Dobe!" Sasuke mengelus-elus hidungnya yang kini terlihat seperti sendok bengkok itu (?)

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Iya, memangnya wajahku berubah sejak 4 tahun kita tidak bertemu?" balas Sasuke dengan tampang cool-nya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Naruto mulai meredakan sikap kagetnya.

"Ayahmu memberitahu ayahku kalau kau akan datang kesini. Kebetulan banget ternyata kita satu apartemen, kamarku tepat diatas kamarmu, Dobe." Jelas Sasuke sambil menunjukkan arah atas yang ia maksud adalah kamarnya barusan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tinggal disini juga, Teme?" Tatapan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi seperti sedang kesurupan (?)

"Ya jelas lah dasar baka. Aku sudah tinggal 2 minggu disini." jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi-" belum selesai Naruto berbicaara, ia di seret Sasuke.

"Jelasinnya nanti aja, karena sekarang pasti kelas sudah dimulai."

-TIMESKIP-

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan tampang aku-ingin-menghancurkan-gerbang-ini Sasuke memberanikan diri menuju pos satpam di dekat gerbang. Walau udah 2 minggu di Konoha, Sasuke ternyata sering terlambat sekolah. Di depan pos satpam, sudah terlihat seseorang berpenampilan 'garang' yang tak lain adalah satpam sekolah itu menunggu mereka berdua.

"Terlambat lagi ya, huh?"

"Terlambatku kali ini ada alasannya." jawab Sasuke dengan percaya diri. "Aku terlambat karena menunggu dia." tambahnya lagi sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto. "Dia murid baru disini."

"Murid baru?"

Yaa!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat. "Aku baru sampai kemarin malam."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Tau namaku darimana?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung.

"Ikut saya ke kantor kepala sekolah."

"Menunggu, eh?" bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hanya alasan agar aku tidak dihukum lagi."

-0-

"Tok Tok Tok"

"Masuk."

"Tsunade-sama."

"Ada apa?"

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Satpam itu menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Lalu pandangan Tsunade pindah ke seorang laki-laki berbaju orange, Naruto "Jadi kamu Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I-iya." Naruto agak gugup, kelihatannya dia takut dengan Tsunade. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto dipandang dengan tatapan elang yang sangat tajam setajam paku payung (?)

"Lalu ada urusan apa kamu, Uchiha Sasuke?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke seseorang yang sedang bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu kantor.

"Tidak ada urusan." Jawabnya sangat tenang. Lalu dia pergi dari ruangan itu, karena dia sudah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Posisi duduknya kini berpindah dari yang tadi sedang membaca sebuah file sekarang menjadi duduk bersandar di kursi empuknya. "Naruto, karena kamu sekarang bersekolah disini... Kelasmu adalah 11-C, apa kamu mengerti?" kini dia sedikit memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Me-mengerti, Tsunade-sama."

"Apa kamu punya penyakit gagap?" Pertanyaan Tsunade kini membuat Naruto tambah takut.

"Nggak kok."

"Bagus lah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas baru mu." Tsunade berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar kantornya. "Ikuti aku."

-0-

Mereka berdua kini berada di depan kelas 11-C, Naruto sedikit memperhatikan kelas lewat jendela.

"Kakashi."

"Y-ya?" pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kakashi itu pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Hentikan sejenak pelajaranmu yang membosankan itu. Aku membawa murid baru untukmu." Tsunade pun menyodorkan Naruto didepannya.

"U-uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi seperti sudah mengenal Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung, mengapa semua bisa tau namanya? Tsunade mengangkat kakinya pergi kembali menuju kantornya.

"Baiklah." Kakashi kemudian menghela nafas, lalu mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas. "Kita kedatangan murid baru anak-anak." Para murid yang daritadi asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri mulai berhenti, memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang berbicara. "Baiklah, perkenalkan namamu di depan kelas, Naruto."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Naruto melihat-lihat isi kelas, kemudian membungkuk.

"Kau boleh duduk di sebelah Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, angkat tanganmu."

Naruto menoleh melihat seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya. 'bukankah dia adalah cewek yang aku temui di bandara semalam?' dalam hati Naruto mengingat-ingat wajah yg familiar itu, lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, namamu Hinata ya?"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Rate : T

Warning : OOC, typo (maybe), AU, angst (dikit), gaje, amburadul, dll

Hinata POV

Bisa-bisanya aku pingsan saat ternyata aku mengetahui kalau cowok itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang kukira hanya ilusi saat bertemu di bandara adalah teman satu kelasku. Aku rasa itu hanya mimpi, pasti orang lain, nggak mungkin kalau itu adalah dia.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata? Hinata-chan?"

Seseorang memanggilku, apakah dia malaikat yang sedang menjemputku? Ah, aku rasa tidak mungkin kalau aku mati hanya karena pingsan.

"Nghh." Aku mencoba membuka mataku, aku lihat sepasang mata biru laut berada di depanku. Namun masih gelap.

"Wah ternyata kamu sudah sadar, Hinata-chan." Suara itu, sangat ramah...

"Aku tadi khawatir sekali." Khawatir?

"Si-siapa kamu?" Mataku masih remang-remang, sulit untuk melihat.

"Ini aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Semalam kita bertemu di bandara. Eh ternyata, kita ini satu kelas." Dia memberiku senyumannya kepadaku, lucu, senyum tulus yang jarang aku dapatkan dari teman-temanku.

"Na-naruto?" Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia benar-benar cowok yang semalam aku temui di bandara.

"Iya. Apa kamu lupa denganku?"

"..." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kenapa denganku?

"Jadi kamu benar-benar lupa ya..." Dia yang tadinya duduk di kursi sebelah kasur UKS mulai beranjak berdiri. Mungkin dia mau pergi setelah tahu aku sudah sadar. Namun tiba-tiba, entah kenapa tanganku secara reflek menahan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak pergi.

"Eh?" Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Bisa kulihat bola matanya sangat indah.

"Ja-jangan pergi, Naruto-kun." Mengapa aku mengatakan hal itu! Jelas-jelas dia mau pergi. Bodohnya aku dengan permintaanku itu.

"Jadi kamu mau aku menemanimu disini? Baiklah, aku anggap ini adalah jawaban iya dari tawaranku yang kamu tolak kemarin di bandara" Dia kembali duduk lagi, seperti memunculkan harapan besar bagiku. Aku tak tau harus bicara apa lagi

Hening menyelimuti suasana di UKS, tak satupun berbicara untuk memulai pembicaraan diantara kami.

TENG TONG TENG TONG ~

Suara bel itu menyelamatkanku dari keheningan yang akan muncul. Kurasa dia mau berbicara.

"Eh, suara bel tuh. Cepat sekali waktu berputar jika aku berada di dekatmu." Dia nyengir, seperti sedang bercanda. Eh? kata-katanya itu 'Cepat sekali waktu berputar jika aku berada di dekatmu' Apa perasaanku sama dengan perasaannya?

Aku tahu kalau itu adalah bel pulang sekolah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berdiri. Mengambil tas dan pulang. Namun apa daya fisikku ini memang lemah, seluruh badanku bergetar.

"Nampaknya kamu sakit beneran." Nampaknya dia peduli dengaku, mungkin. "Sini aku bantu kamu berdiri." Dia memegang tanganku, jantungku serasa berdetak 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lalu dia menemaniku kembali ke kelas.

* * *

><p>Ternyata semua murid, saat kulihat halaman sekolah dari jendela kaca kelasku. Hanya tersisa aku dan Naruto. Aku terduduk di bangku.<p>

"Hinata-chan. apa kamu mau tidur disini? Ayo kutemani kamu pulang, sekalian melihat-lihat kota."

"Eh?" Aku kaget tentang tawarannya, dia mau menemaniku pulang? Seperti kisah dalam film-film saja.

Aku mencoba berdiri, namun kakiku gemetaran. Jatuh, aku tidak kuat dengan getaran yang ada di kedua kakiku... Tapi tepat sebelum tubuhku menabrak lantai dengan keras, tangan seseorang menahannya. Kukira aku bakal jatuh, saat aku membuka mataku, aku lihat Naruto yang menolongku. Sepertinya wajahku mulai memerah lagi, dan lagi.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto dengan gaya yang menurut-ku 'cool' bertanya padaku *gaya khas Sasuke di curi Naruto* *di geplak Sasuke*

"Nghh.." Aku tak bisa menjawab, lebih tepatnya bingung.

Naruto mulai membenarkan posisinya dan aku. "Nampaknya kamu belum cukup kuat untuk berjalan sendiri, Hinata-chan."

"Eh?" Aku bingung dan kaget, dia menggendongku, mengambil tasku dan tasnya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap diantara kita, nampaknya wajahku memerah lagi...

Karena jarak rumahku dari sekolah cukup jauh, aku tertidur di gendongannya. Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di kamarku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, tidak terlihat Naruto disampingku seperti di film-film. Aku mulai bangun, kulihat jam di meja sebelah kasurku, jam 09.15

"KYAAA!" Aku kaget melihat jam, bukannya sekarang sudah terlambat untuk masuk sekolah. Lalu aku berdiri, walau masih agak sedikit gemetar aku berjalan gontai sambil memegangi tembok-tembok berwarna putih bercorak indigo seperti warna rambutku.

Aku mendekat ke sebuah jendela disudut ruang tamu, aku ingin melihat matahari di hari ini. Dan apa yang terjadi ini membuatku sangat, err.. malu

"Sekarang jam 09.15 malam?" Wajahku sweatdrop. Ayahku yang tadi berada di ruang kerjanya kini beralih ke ruang ruang tamu.

"Kamu sudah sadar, Hina-chan."

"I-iya tou-san. Kukira ini sudah pagi." wajahku masih menghadap jendela, belum berpaling karena malu =="

"Haha.." Ayahku cuma bisa tertawa kecil melihatku.

"Oh iya, siapa yang mengantarku ke rumah, tou-san?" Kini aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Tadi ya, kamu diantar seorang laki-laki. Dia menggendongmu, setelah dia sampai rumah, dia langsung pulang."

"Laki-laki?" Jangan-jangan benar kalau Naruto mengantarku sampai rumah. Padahal jarak rumah dari sekolah kan cukup jauh.

"Dia tidak memberitahukan namanya, setelah dia mengantarmu dia langsung pulang begitu saja."

"..." Aku terdiam, memalingkan wajahku ke jendela lagi dan berfikir sejenak. Aku rasa aku melihat 'sesuatu' dari jendela yang membuatku bergidik (?). Lalu aku kembali menuju kamarku.

Belum selesai berjalan langkahku terhenti lagi, ayahku mengangkat sedikit pembicaraan, "Besok kamu tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu, ayah sudah menitipkan surat izin pada laki-laki yang mengantarmu tadi." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu meneruskan langkahku menuju kamarku.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Kau kemarin kemana dobe, kok pulangmu agak sore?"

"Nghh.."

"Dobe?" Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto, dengan wajah sweatdrop, ternyata Naruto tertidur.

BUAGH!

"Apa-apa-apa?" Naruto kaget, memegangi kepalanya yang barusan ditimpuk kamus setebal 500 halaman *bisa bayangin kan tebelnya kek gimana*

"Kau ini, kuajak bicara kau malah asik tidur pula." Kata Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit.

"Kau bertanya apa tadi?" Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya lalu menguap lebar. *awas kelelekan ban motor ntar* *digeplak naruto*

"Aku bertanya, kenapa kemarin kau pulang agak sore?"

"Oh itu, aku kemarin mengantarkan pulang Hinata, dia sakit kemarin."

"Hi-hinata? Cewek berambut Indigo dengan mata lavender itu?" Sasuke kaget, terbangun dari pandangannya yang daritadi menghadap ke langit

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"D-dia itu..."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Aku..."

"Kau kenapa Teme? Kok kelihatan bingung sekali." Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, tidak biasanya Sasuke sperti ini kalau sedang membicarakan cewek. "Oh aku tau." Naruto menambah sedikit, dari raut wajahnya ia tampak beripikir. "Pasti kau menyukainya."

"Menyukainya? Hhh... Yang benar saja." Sasuke salting.

"Jadi benar ya?" Naruto membalikkan badannya kearah Sasuke.

"Kau bercanda ya?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda, Teme?" Naruto semakin serius dengan perkataannya, membuat Sasuke bergerak dari posisinya semula.

BUAGH!

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memukul wajah Narut menggunakan kamusnya tadi, lalu pergi dari tempat mereka. "Dasar baka Dobe!"

"K-kau ini!" Naruto melempar balik kamus tadi, tapi dengan cepat dihindari oleh Sasuke. Naruto berdiri, mengambil kamus lalu mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Tok tok tok<p>

Sebuah pintu bermotif simbol keluarga Hyuuga berwarna putih diketuk, tampak sesorang dari luar sedang menunggu pintu dibuka yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunannya ketika ia mengetahui pintu diketuk, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu yang diketuk tadi.

"Umm... Siapa ya?" Tanya gadis itu dari balik pintu yang tak lain adalah Hinata sendiri, ia tidak sekolah karena sakit yang kemarin.

"Ini aku, yang kemarin mengantar Hinata pulang!" Sahut suara yang begitu semangat.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Gadis itu terkejut sedikit.

"Ya!"

"Mau apa kamu kesini, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, Hinata-chan."

Krekk..

Pintu itu dibuka dengan pelan, hingga nampak dua orang bertemu berhadapan. Hinata nampak bergetar ketika membuka pintu itu.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memiring. Tangannya yang tadi terkulai mulai diangkat, hingga menyentuh dahi Hinata. Nampaknya ia ingin merasakan hangat dari dahi dibalik rambut yang menutupi dahinya hingga alis.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut melihat dahinya dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Sudah tidak terlalu panas kok daripada yang kemarin. Nampaknya kamu sudah sehat ya Hinata-chan." Tangannya kini sudah lepas dari dahi Hinata.

"I-iya" wajahnya agak ditundukkan, mungkin karena wajahnya mulai memerah. "Si-silahkan masuk, Naruto-kun." Hinata kemudian mengajak masuk Naruto ke ruang tamu, terlihat sebuah rak buku yang sangat besar dengan buku-buku terpasang rapi disana. Naruto melihat-lihat dengan kagum.

"Nampaknya kamu suka membaca buku ya, Hinata-chan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, "Duduklah Naruto-kun, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman." Lanjut Hinata setelah mengangguk.

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan, aku cuma sebentar disini." Naruto memegang pergelangan Hinata mengisyaratkan kalau Naruto ingin Hinata duduk juga.

"Eh?" Langkah Hinata terhenti, "Hanya sebentar ya?" Hinata lalu duduk disebelah Naruto. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Aku lega kamu tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan." Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Kalau kondisimu sudah sehat, maukah kamu besok menemaniku melihat-lihat kota ini? Kebetulan besok kan hari minggu." Tawar Naruto dilanjutkan memberikan cengirannya kepada Hinata. "Kamu tidak ada acara, kan?"

"Hmm.." Hinata menghela nafas sedikit, "Baiklah Naruto-kun. Aku anggap tawaran ini adalah balas jasa baikmu kemarin karena telah mengantarku kemarin." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Asyik! Kalau begitu besok akan kujemput kamu disini jam 9 pagi." Naruto girang sekali melihat anggukan itu

Hinata mengangguk, dilanjutkan oleh Naruto yang kemudian berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, di dalam hati nya dia sangat senang sekali diberi tawaran mengantarnya melihat-lihat kota. Ia melihat sosok seorang Naruto sebagai teman barunya sekaligus orang yang memperhatikannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih Hinata bisa dikatakan menyukai Naruto.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, typo (maybe), AU, angst (dikit), gaje, amburadul, dll

Hiruk-pikuk kantin sekolah selalu ramai setiap saat, udara yang semakin sesak karena murid-murid sekolah itu satu demi satu berdatangan hanya untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah mengadakan 'konser live'. Tak terkecuali bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, walaupun ini sudah waktu pulang sekolah, kantin sekolah itulah yang tidak pernah nampak kosong. Selalu ramai dikunjungi berbagai makhluk sekolah (?)

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kok kelihatan 'galau' sekali?" Tanya seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam dengan dua tanda di kedua pipinya.

"Nggak." Sasuke menjawab dengan sinis, ia terlihat seperti sedang serius melihat sesuatu.

"Kau nampak berbeda hari ini, apa kau tadi salah makan?" Tanya lagi pria itu ngasal.

"Enak aja!" Sasuke memberikan deathglarenya kepada pria yg berada tepat di depan ia duduk. "Aku sedang berfikir..." Tambahnya, tatapan deathglarenya barusan sudah lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Berfikir apa kau?" Wajahnya nampak penasaran, kemudian dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, melipatnya sehingga bisa menopang dagunya. "Tentang Hinata, kan?" Pria itu sedikit menampakan ketawa nyindir.

BUAGH!

Tepat dibagian wajah, kembali Sasuke dengan sukses nimpuk pria itu dengan kamus 500 halamannya. *kok kamusnya dibawa kemana-mana ya?* "Bukan urusanmu, Kiba!" Tepat setelah ia nimpuk pria yang bernama Kiba dengan kamusnya tadi, dia mengambilnya kembali dan beranjak berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi, sepertinya kalau ia tetap duduk pembicaraan akan mengarah ke masalah pribadi Sasuke. Ya ngerti sendiri kalau Sasuke itu tidak suka membicarakan masalah pribadinya kepada siapapun, ia lebih memilih memikirkan sendiri jalan keluar untuk masalahnya.

"Jadi benar, kan, Sasuke?" Kiba menyeringai, tidak memperdulikan hidungnya sakit karena baru ditimpuk kamus oleh Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke terhenti sejenak, menolehkan kepalanya kehadapan Kiba, "Kau tau apa tentangku?" Lalu dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong dicelananya dan beranjak pergi. Kiba menampakkan senyum kemenangannya, tapi seolah Sasuke 'cuek-cuek' aja. *Dia kan ngga mau image nya di sekolah jatuh cuma karena pembicaraan bodoh itu* * dichidori*

'Tau apa kau tentangku, hah?' batin Sasuke di sela-sela langkahnya keluar dari kantin.

* * *

><p>'Kenapa harus Hinata?' gumam Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja di depannya, lalu berdiri mondar-mandir seperti orang bingung membayar hutang *plakk* 'Aku suka, tapi aku tak bisa jika ada si baka Dobe itu.' langkahnya mondar-mandirnya semakin dipercepat, namun terhenti.<p>

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya, 'Mengganggu saja' gumamnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

KREEKKK

Suara pintu berdesis saat dibuka, Sasuke nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Belum sempat pintu sepenuhnya terbuka, Sasuke langsung membanting pintu itu, menutup dan mencoba berfikir kalau orang yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu tak nyata.

"Wajar jika kau tidak ingin melihatku, Sasuke-kun." Suara yang sangat lembut tapi terlihat sendu mulai bersuara. "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk menambah luka di hatimu lagi, ak-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke memotong perkataan itu, "Cukup! Aku sudah tidak mau melihatmu dan mendengar penjelasan apapun darimu!" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara tegas namun sedikit menampakkan ketakutan.

"Hmm..." Perempuan itu menghela nafas pendek, mendekati dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat pintu apartemen Sasuke, "Selama 3 minggu ini aku mencarimu. Jika kau mau membuka pintu dan mendengar sedikit saja tentang penjelasanku, aku berjanji tidak akan menemuimu lagi."wajahnya tertunduk lesu.

KREEEKK

Tampak pintu yang tadi tertutup kini mulai dibuka oleh Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya pintu itu sepenuhnya terbuka. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, perempuan yang posisi awalnya menyender di tembok dekat pintu kini sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya memeluk Sasuke, air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Sasuke yang menerima tubuh mungil perempuan itu nampak seperti tidak mempunyai jiwa, diam mematung. Suasana berlangsung seperti ini hingga 1 menit. Setelah jiwanya kembali dalam raganya (?) Sasuke dia langsung memegang pundak dan melepaskan pelukan perempuan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau punya waktu 5 menit untuk menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura..."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK ON<p>

"BERHENTI, SASUKE!" Teriak seorang pria berambut merah dengan tatanan rambut yang acak-acakan

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Hah?" Bentak Sasuke karena sudah terlampau kesal.

"Pasti ada alasan mengapa dia tiba-tiba memutuskanmu!" Seru pria itu yg sudah berhenti berlari mengejar Sasuke, nampak berkeringat tapi raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan kalau dia lelah.

"Alasan macam apa lagi yang akan dia keluarkan? Sudah jelas-jelas dia bermain dibelakangku!" *main petak umpet donk* *plakk* Ucap Sasuke terlihat sangat geram, terlihat dari bagaimana dia mengepalkan tangan. Kalau yang bicara itu bukan temannya, mungkin dia sudah dihajar Sasuke hingga masuk Rumah Sakit. +_+

"Aku tak tau! Tenangkanlah sedikit amarahmu itu! Temui Sakura dan mintalah penjelasan kepadanya!"

Sasuke meregangkan kepalan tangannya dan berjalan kearah temannya yang tadi. Menatapnya dan menampakkan kesan aku-ingin-membunuhmu-sekarang-juga. Di cengkramlah kerah baju temannya itu, "Tau apa kau tentangku, hah?" Suaranya terlihat seperti api yang terkena minyak, semakin ditetesi minyak semakin besar apinya.

"Pukul saja aku jika itu bisa meredakan amarahmu!" Suaranya agak meninggi, raut wajahnya tampak sangat kesal pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap memukul temannya itu. Namun diurungkan niatnya itu, tangan kirinya yang tadi memegang kerah baju temannya itu sekarang sudah dilepas, "Maafkan aku, Garaa. Aku sudah kehilangan akal ketika aku mengetahuinya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk, "Rasanya sakit..." Kakinya lemas terkulai, duduk. Menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok didekatnya, mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya. Tetesan air matanya mulai berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Aku tau." Garaa kemudian memegang pundak kiri Sasuke, "Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Masih ada hari esok yang mungkin akan merubah kehidupanmu menjadi lebih baik." Sambil tersenyum, Garaa mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menerima uluran tangan sahabatnya itu. Seperti apa keadaan Sasuke, selalu ada Garaa yang memberinya nasehat. "Kau benar Garaa, aku tidak boleh terpuruk hanya karena seorang gadis!" Seru Sasuke yang mulai mengusap air matanya, kalimat yang diucapkan Garaa barusan seperti sihir bagi Sasuke. Seperti obor dan api, selalu menerangi setiap gelapnya jalan dengan cahaya mereka. (A/N : kok rada maho nih flashback nya Sasuke ama Garaa, critanya kan mereka berdua sahabat disini =_=")

Malam itu juga, tanpa memberi kabar terhadap Garaa, Sasuke meninggalkan Oto ke tempat yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Konoha.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

><p>SASUKE POV<p>

"Penjelasanku..." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Soal Sai-"

_DUG. Dadaku terasa sakit ketika dia mengucapkan nama itu._

"Sudah menjadi sifat turun-temurun jika seorang putri Haruno dijodohkan-"

_DUG. Dadaku terasa sakit lagi. Dijodohkan?_

"Aku terpaksa bertunangan dengannya, jadi-"

_Cukup! Hentikan Sakura, ku mohon!_

"-dengan terpaksa aku meng-iya-kannya, ancaman itu..." Suaranya terhenti. _Ancaman apa yang dia maksud?_

"Mereka mengancam akan membunuhmu jika aku menolak pertunangan itu." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit rendah dari yang tadi.

Aku terbelalak dengan kata-katanya barusan, _mem-membunuhku?_ "Apa maksudmu dengan membunuhku?" tanyaku sedikit sinis, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menangis.

"Ya, keluargaku adalah mafia." pekiknya lirih dilanjutkan dengan helaan nafas. Aku masih bingung, _mafia?_

"Baiklah, waktu 5 menitmu sudah habis! Sekarang, bisakah kau keluar dari sini?" Tanyaku cuek sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana.

"Ba-baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Kuharap kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya searah jarum jam dengan terpaan angin mengenai rambut pink-nya sehingga membuatnya bergejolak seperti air laut. Dia pergi, pergi hingga aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Aku menutup pintu apartemenku. Menyesal? Ya! Senang? Ya! Kedua perasaan itu bercampur aduk didalam hatiku. Membuatku semakin ingin menghancurkan pintu apartemenku yang sudah reyot. Lalu aku duduk di sofa, meluruskan kedua kakiku yang daritadi nampak tegang karena pembicaraan itu. "Hhhh..." Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berusaha menutup mataku, berfikir bahwa yang aku alami barusan itu terjadi dan tak pernah mengenalnya. Dan aku tertidur...

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Balasan Review<p>

**Chappy-chan** : arigatou pujiannya, maap baru kepikiran bales review ^^ salam kenal juga, Chappy-chan.

**zhoumimi** : tengkyu ^^ kalo ada inspirasi sih bisa cepet update, kalo lagi blank bingung mau nulis apa

**Mikky-sama** : buat ending sih udah kepikiran *manggut-manggut* malah udah di tulis, cuma lagi mikir bikin stroy nya aja dulu, emang mau bikin Sasuke kacau nih, wkekeke

**Ilham S'EyeShield AKATSUKI** : hihi ^^ makasi mau mampir *bungkuk-bungkuk*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, typo (maybe), AU, angst (dikit), gaje, amburadul, dll**

* * *

><p>Termenung, itulah yang dapat Sasuke lakukan setelah bangun dari tidurnya tidak bisa dibilang nyenyak itu. Terus terpikir olehnya bayang-bayang gadis yang dulu ia cintai hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan sang pujaan baru, Hinata. Tapi tak terpikir sedikitpun olehnya kalau gadis pujaannya itu juga sedang disukai oleh seseorang, sahabatnya sendiri, Naruto. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke? Kau bahkan belum pernah berbicara pada Hinata sepatah kata pun! Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya kusadari jika kedatangan Dobe itu akan membuat semua rencana berantakan!' Gumam Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri tanda frustasi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nghh..." Hinata membuka matanya, mengucek-ucek matanya karena lengket dengan lendir-lendir yang bersarang di kelopak matanya, "Sekarang jam 8." Dengan malas dia berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah bersih, dia turun kebawah menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. "Ohayo minna!" Ucap Hinata bersemangat sambil melambaikan tangan.<p>

"Ohayo nii-chan." Sambut Hanabi sambil membawa semangkuk sop ayam dari dapur, setelah diletakkan diatas meja makan, Hanabi memperhatikan penampilan aniki-nya itu. "Nii-chan mau keluar ya?" Pertanyaan Hanabi dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Kemana?" Tambah Hanabi penasaran.

"Mengantar teman, Hanabi-chan." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil dan beranjak duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan, "Pasti itu cowok ya, nii-chan? Tanya Hanabi sambil terkikik, karena sepengetahuannya, aniki-nya itu belum pernah pergi bersama seorang cowok.

"Eh?" Semburat merah keluar di pipi Hinata, "Rahasia. Wekk." Ledek Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ihh nii-chan bikin penasaran aja!" Kata Hanabi sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Sudah-sudah, cepat dimakan sarapannya, nanti keburu dingin." Suara berat keluar dari mulut sang ayah untuk mengkomandoi kepada anak-anaknya untuk segera makan. Setelah berdoa, "Itadakimasu!" Seru Hanabi semangat seraya menyantap makanannya, Hinata dan Tou-sannya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Hanabi.

"Jam 9." Hinata terlihat bingung mondar-mandir di ruang tamu seperti menunggu sesuatu. Oh iya, hari ini kan Hinata memang ada janji dengan Naruto untuk mengajaknya keliling kota.

**TENG TENG**

Lonceng khas rumah Hyuuga berdentang, menandakan ada yang datang. Dengan segera Hinata membuka pintu depan dan melihat seorang cowok bermata blue saphire sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hinata-chan." Sambut Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, pipi Hinata sukses menjadi merah bersemu lagi. "Ini ya pacarnya Nii-chan?" Tiba-tiba keluar suara cempreng dari sudut ruangan yang membuat Hinata dan Naruto menoleh. "B-bukan, Hanabi-chan." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Ini adikmu ya, Hinata-chan?" Pertanyaan Naruto hanya disambut anggukan kecil lagi, "Dia lucu ya? Haha." Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Hanabi, "Kau ingin ikut, Hanabi-chan?" Tawar Naruto. "Mau!" Jawab Hanabi semangat, "Ya udah sana ganti bajumu, Hanabi-chan!" Senyum Hinata seraya Hanabi meninggalkan kedua insan untuk berganti pakaian. "T-tidak merepotkan kalau Hanabi diajak, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit, Naruto hanya mengangguk. Tak sampai 5 menit, Hanabi kembali. Disambut dengan sebelah tangan Hinata dan Naruto mereka berjalan keluar rumah untuk melihat-lihat kota.

Pepohonan hijau yang rimbun menjadi pemandangan mereka disetiap jalanan yang mereka lalui, toko-toko dipinggir jalan yang mulai dibuka pun tak terlewatkan oleh pandangan. Nyanyian kecil pun dikeluarkan oleh Hanabi, dilanjutkan oleh Hinata dan Naruto yang ikut bernyanyi di sela-sela jalan-jalannya. Setelah berjalan-jalan selama kurang lebih 2 jam, akhirnya mereka beristirahat di taman kota.

"Kalian haus?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap kedua gadis didepannya itu.

"Iya Naruto-chan!" Seru Hanabi sambil memegang-megang tenggorokannya menandakan kalau dia sedang haus.

"Sebentar ya aku belikan minum dulu." Ujar Naruto seraya meninggalkan mereka yang kelihatan capek, melangkah menuju sebuah kedai yg tidak jauh dari tempat istirahatnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, Naruto kembali. "Ini minumannya." Naruto nampak menyodorkan dua minuman kepada Hinata dan Hanabi, dengan rakus Hanabi meminumnya hingga habis.

"Habis ini, kita kemana lagi, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto di sela kegiatan meminumnya, "T-terserah padamu, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis, berfikir sejenak kemana dia akan pergi setelah ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Bioskop?" Tawar Naruto yang membuat Hinata terselak minumannya, dengan sigap Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata dengan ringan. "Kau tidak apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. "T-tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Bagaimana, kau mau? Kurasa Hanabi juga ingin pergi ke Bioskop." Tambah Naruto meminta jawaban, "I-iya." Jawab Hinata singkat namun pasti.

Setelah berjalan tidak jauh dari taman, mereka sampai di Bioskop yang mereka tuju dipandu oleh Hinata karena Naruto masih belum mengerti betul letak-letak kota. "Aku ingin lihat film itu nii-chan!" Seru Hanabi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah poster besar bertuliskan "Kungfu Panda 2" # critanya disana kan film kungfu panda 2 baru keluar :D # "Iya, Hanabi-chan." Sahut Hinata menenangkan tingkah laku Hanabi yang dari tadi hyperactive tersebut, Naruto hanya geleng-geleng dibuatnya.

"Maafkan Hanabi ya, Naruto-kun." Bisik Hinata yang berjalan didekat Naruto, mereka sedang menuju loket untuk memesan tiket.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku senang kalau Hinata juga senang." Goda Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata blushing lagi.

"N-naruto-kun bisa saja." Ucap Hinata seraya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke yang daritadi hanya mondar-mandir karena bingung mau ngapain (?) akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto yg notabene berada tepat satu lantai dibawahnya. Dengan langkah gontai dia akhirnya sampai tepat di depan, Sasuke berfikir 'Mungkin si Dobe itu jam segini masih tidur, akan kubangunkan dia.' Karena memang biasanya Naruto jika hari minggu seperti ini selalu bangun siang, malah biasanya sampai sore baru bangun.<p>

**TOK TOK TOK**

Diketuknya dengan pelan pintu reyot yang berada tepat berada didepannya itu, setelah beberapa ketukan tidak kunjung dibuka. Sasuke mulai berfikir untuk mengirim SMS ke Naruto, menanyakan dia sedang dimana.

* * *

><p>To : Dobe<p>

Hoi Dobe, kau sedang ada dimana?

* * *

><p>From : Dobe<p>

Aku sedang keluar, Teme!

* * *

><p>To : Dobe<p>

Bersama siapa?

* * *

><p>From : Dobe<p>

Hinata!

* * *

><p><strong>JDUAARRR<strong>

Sasuke kaget bak melihat pocong (?) di depannya ketika melihat pesan terakhir yang ia baca, hampir sukses membuatnya membuang handphonenya itu, namun di urungkan niatnya karena Sasuke ingat kalau itu handphone kesayangannya. Namun ada sebuah ide yang terpikir di benaknya, lalu dia dengan cepat mengetik sebuah SMS lagi.

* * *

><p>To : Dobe<p>

Boleh aku ikut?

* * *

><p>From : Dobe<p>

Boleh. Kami sedang nonton di Bioskop Studio 7 kursi K-19. Cepat kesini atau kau akan terlewat dengan filmnya!

* * *

><p>Senyum seringai mesum (?) nampak di bibir Sasuke, mungkin idenya tadi akan berhasil. Dengan cepat-cepat dia kembali menuju kamarnya dan ganti baju, lalu dengan kecepatan lari melebihi kecepatan cahaya (?) dia menuju Bioskop yg dimaksud Naruto tadi.<p>

"Hosh... Hosh..." Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan loket tiket menuju Bioskop, dia terlihat lelah, sedang mengatur nafasnya karena baru melakukan olahraga lari marathon (?) dari kamar kostnya menuju Bioskop. "Satu tiket untuk studio 7!" ujar Sasuke kepada salah satu petugas tiket di loket, "Ini." Sodor petugas tiket, 'Kungfu Panda 2? Aku tak menyangka kalau Dobe menyukai film kartun.' Gumam Sasuke seraya masuk menuju Studio 7 dan mencari-cari tempat yang dicari.

**DUG!**

**BRAKK!**

**JEDUG!**

*suaranya gak nyambung semua, kan di dalem bioskop gelap tuh jadi nubruk-nubruk :D*

"Oi Teme! Sini!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sedang berlarian kesana-kemari karena bingung mencari tempat. Suaranya sukses membuatnya dilempar botol minuman kosong dari penonton lain.

"Disitu kau rupanya." Ujar Sasuke lirih karena tak mau bernasib sama seperti Naruto yang dilempari botol seraya duduk di kursi kosong sebelah kanan Naruto. "Ternyata kau suka film beginian ya, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang cuek bertanya kepada Naruto, "Bukan aku yang ingin nonton beginian." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Hanabi yang berada dua kursi dari Naruto. "Kukira kau sedang kencan dengan Hinata, haha." Sasuke menoleh kearah Hanabi yang daritadi sedang asyik menonton 'film'nya tanpa menghiraukan siapapun. "Tadi niatku sih begitu." Bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke dengan senyum seringai di bibir Naruto yang lebih kearah 'ngejek'. "Cih." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil membuang pandang kearah layar. 'Kena kau Teme!' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Huah. Keren juga filmnya!" Seru Naruto kepada Hanabi sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya. "Apa kubilang, keren kan filmnya!" Seru Hanabi berbinar. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Sekarang kita kemana ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. "Aku lapar." Ujar Hanabi memegang perutnya yang sudah konser sejak keluar dari Bioskop. "K-kalau begitu kita makan saja." Usul Hinata. "Ramen!" Seru Naruto mengucap nama makanan favoritnya. "Ramen?" Tanya Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan jalannya. "Terserahlah, aku juga lapar." Tambahnya melanjutkan jalan. "Bagaimana kalau ke Ichiraku Ramen? Ku dengar disana ramennya enak sekali." Pernyataan Hinata barusan membuat mata Naruto berbinar bagai ramen mendidih (?) dan segera mereka jalan kesana.

TRIINGG

Suara debuah handphone dari saku Hinata berdering yang dengan tidak berbelit lagi diangkatnya, "Halo?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menoleh ke hadapan Hanabi yang berada di sampingnya. "Baiklah, Tou-san." Akhir Hinata memencet tombol merah di sudut keypad handphonenya yang berlabel Sony Ericsson. "Ada apa, nii-chan?" Tanya Hanabi polos, "Tou-san menyuruh kita pulang, Hanabi-chan." Jawab Hinata datar, "Yah, hari minggu yang singkat ya, Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto, "I-iya."

"Apa yang kita tunggu lagi? Kita harus mengantar Hinata pulang." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, "Tumben kau banyak bicara, Teme." Ucap Naruto yang memulai jalan. "Memang biasanya aku tidak seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke sinis, Hanabi dan Hinata hanya diam memperhatikan, "Biasanya kau paling hemat bicara." Jawab Naruto datar tidak ambil pusing. "Hn."

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi kan, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto secara spontan, "Wah!" Hanabi hanya berseru melihat pipi sang kakak memerah. Sasuke yang berjalan disamping hanya diam, 'Si Dobe ini! Dari tadi menggoda Hinata saja!' Gumam Sasuke sambil menahan 'api cemburu'. "B-boleh kok, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. "Ternyata benar ya Dobe, kau suka dengan Hinata." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, senyum simpul muncul di bibir Naruto, "Kau juga kan, Teme?" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke, "Hn." Elak Sasuke untuk menjawab.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, mereka sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Cengir Naruto kepada Hinata, "B-buat apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya, "Hari ini kau kan sudah mengantarku keliling kota." Jawab Naruto. "Sudahlah Dobe, ayo kita pulang. Bye Hinata!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto. "Bye Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan!" Hanabi melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, "Bye Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Kemudian Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil melambaikan tangan kepada 'bidadari'nya. Sasuke pun di buat tak berdaya oleh Naruto yang terus-terusan menggoda Hinata.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : Gomen minna agak telat update, lagi sibuk UAS :D *dilempar sepatu* lagi gak punya inspirasi buat fict nih, maka nya agak telat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, typo (maybe), AU, angst (dikit), gaje, amburadul, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>DEG<strong>

_'Sakit. Nampaknya penyakitku sudah semakin parah.'_

"Dobe?" Sasuke menoleh dan bertanya khawatir pada Naruto yg tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya.

"Kau tak apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya, terlihat sekarang dia menghampiri Naruto yg terpaut hanya beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

"A-aku tak apa." Naruto menjawab sambil memegang dada kirinya, keringat mulai menetes di pelipisnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke lagi memastikan, tangannya memegang pundah kiri Naruto.

"Ya!" Jawab Naruto pasti, "Kau tidak usah khawatir," Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya diatas tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang pundaknya.

"Tapi kau terlih-"

"-Antar saja aku ke kamarku." Potong Naruto lirih.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat tak mau ambil pusing, setelah itu dia langsung membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

"Aku tak apa, Teme. Kau pulang saja ke kamarmu." Suruh Naruto pada Sasuke, sedikit senyum tersebar di bibir Naruto walau terlihat dipaksakan.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan, "Ya sudah, kalau kau butuh apa-apa hubungi aku saja." Tambahnya beranjak dari sofa dan keluar kamar.

"Huh, kenapa di saat seperti ini? Untung saja masih ada sisa obatnya, setelah ini mungkin aku harus ke Oto untuk mencari obat itu lagi. Nampaknya aku harus istirahat." Gumam Naruto, lalu dia beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi obat yang tidak biasa. Setelah itu dia langsung tidur di kasurnya.

* * *

><p><strong>KRIINGG<strong>

Jam weker laknat milik Naruto pun berdering, itu tandanya sudah jam 6 pagi. Setelahnya Naruto pun bangun dari kasurnya, _'Kenapa harus ada hari senin setelah hari minggu?'_ Batinnya seraya berlalu ke kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan badan, dia lalu berangkat meluncur menuju Kohona Senior High School dengan berjalan kaki.

_'Masih sepi.'_ Gumam Sasuke saat tiba di depan kelas XI-C. Disana hanya terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo beriris lavender, Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan menghampirinya secara perlahan. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata sedang serius dengan buku yang di bacanya, kelihatannya dia tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah berada tepat di belakangnya, dengan iseng Sasuke menutup kedua mata Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat Hinata tersontak kaget.

"Coba tebak siapa aku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit beda dari biasanya.

"S-siapa ya?" Tanya balik Hinata ragu, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tebak saja." Bisik Sasuke. Lalu Hinata mulai melepaskan pegangannya dari buku dan memegang tangan Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Tebak Hinata.

"Yah ketahuan juga. Hehe." Ujar Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dari mata Hinata. "Kau sedang membaca buku apa, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah buku yang tadi di baca oleh Hinata.

"I-ini..."

**TEP TEP TEP**

Dari luar kelas nampak Naruto baru datang, mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kelas lewat jendela, dan menemukan dua sosok yang dikenalnya, dia tersenyum simpul, _'Nampaknya aku harus ke kantin dulu, perutku masih belum kenyang.'_ Gumam Naruto melanjutkan jalannya melewati koridor menuju kantin sekolah.

"Hn."

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Tentang yang kemarin,-" Ucapannya dihentikan, "-Lupakan saja." Lalu dia berdiri, melihat sekitar dan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata yg mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelasku, Hinata. Sekolah sudah mulai ramai." Jawabnya seraya meninggalkan kelas.

"Umm, baiklah." Ujar Hinata singkat lalu kembali mengambil buku yang dibacanya tadi.

Tepat setelah Sasuke keluar, Naruto pun datang.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Sapa Naruto semangat sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Sapa Hinata balik sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

'Senyumnya manis sekali' Gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas. ***plakk*** Lalu dia berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah Hinata, "Kau selalu datang pagi ya, Hinata-chan." Tanya Naruto yang masih menampakkan cengiran nggak jelas nya **(?)**

"I-iya." Jawabnya disertai anggukan kecil. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "N-naruto-kun?"

"Apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata.

"B-boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Pinta Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakanlah." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang -cool- yang di buat-buat. *muntah*

"Nee, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Hmm... Sasuke ya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, "Dia itu..." Hinata mulai menyimak dengan serius, wajah Naruto semakin mendekat kearah Hinata, Hinata salting, "Dia dan aku adalah..." Semakin dekat lagi hingga berjarak beberapa cm dari kuping Hinata, dapat dia rasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang hangat.

"...Pacaran."

**JDUUAARRR**

"Kyaaa~" Hinata sukses terjungkal dibuat Naruto karena kaget, tawa Naruto membahana di seluruh koridor sekolah, hingga Sasuke pun bergidik mendengar suara tawa setan itu, tak hanya Sasuke, para siswa-siswi yang mendengar itu pun juga berlarian gaje kesana-kemari karena ketakutan, err, lupakan yang terakhir itu.

"Kau lucu sekali Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto di sela tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti hingga air matanya jatuh karena 'ledakan' tawanya itu.

"Ahh... Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata kesal seraya bangun dari tempat 'mendaratnya'.

"Sini kubantu," Tawar Naruto menyodorkan tangan, "Habis kau lucu sekali dengan ekspresi itu, Hinata-chan." Hinata hanya bisa kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Naruto semakin gemas ingin 'menerkamnya'. "Baiklah, aku tak akan bercanda kali ini." Ucap Naruto menghentikan tawanya, "Aku dan Sasuke itu sudah seperti saudara, kami bersahabat sejak kecil." Jelas Naruto nampak serius.

"Oh, begitu ya, pantas kalian akrab sekali."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ano, tidak apa-apa kok."

* * *

><p><strong>KRIIINGGG<strong>

Bel pulang pun tiba. Semua koridur dalam hitungan detik sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh ratusan siswa-siswi, namun masih terlihat dua orang di sudut ruangan kelas berlabel XI-C itu.

"Kau belum pulang, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi masih mencatat sebuah rumus dari buku, Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Belum, masih menunggu sekolah sepi." Jawab Hinata yang masih merapikan mejanya dari buku-buku pelajaran dan memasukkannya kedalam tas selempangnya.

"Oh." Naruto hanya dapat ber-oh-ria karena masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sesekali dia melirik kearah Hinata yang masih merapikan meja.

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya, memegang dada kirinya, merasakan sesuatu. Hinata yang menyadari Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya pun langsung menoleh bingung, "Kenapa Naruto-kun?" Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, _'Untung saja tidak lama.'_ Batinnya. Hinata pun juga melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga." Naruto tersenyum puas saat dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan 'laknat' yang menurutnya tak pantas dilakukan. ***plakk*** Setelah itu segera Naruto merapikan mejanya.

"Aku bantu Naruto-kun." Tawar Hinata yang barusan sudah selesai merapikan mejanya sendiri.

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan, kau pulang saja duluan." Tolak Naruto halus.

"Eh?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata, pulanglah." Ucap Naruto mengulangi perkataannya.

"B-baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata seraya mengambil tas selempangnya lalu beranjak keluar. "Ja ne, Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata sebelum meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ja ne, Hinata-chan!" Balas Naruto

_'Jika penyakit ini sering muncul, mereka akan tau.'_ Batin Naruto selesai merapikan mejanya, _'Apa aku harus ke Oto lagi?'_ Batin lagi Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. _'Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini?'_

"Hoi Dobe!" Teriak seseorang dari luar pintu kelas, Naruto pun menoleh kearah sumber suara, dia lihat Sasuke sudah berada disana dengan posisi menyender di tembok.

"Ada apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto malas sambil mengambil tasnya, kemudian berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Tanya Naruto cengo.

"Tidak."

"Kau sekarang hemat bicara sekali ya, Teme."

"Hn," Sasuke menghela napas, "Apa kau sudah mengambil kelas tambahan?" Tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kelas tambahan? Apa itu perlu?"

"Hn."

"Hei, apa kau tidak punya jawaban lain?" Kesal Naruto karena hanya mendapat jawaban tak berarti daritadi.

"Katanya sih iya, setiap siswa harus mengambil satu kelas tambahan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri sudah mengambil kelas tambahan?"

"Belum." Jawabnya datar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil kelas tambahan Drama."

"Hn. Aku juga."

"Kau ini, hanya bisa mengikutiku." Ujar Naruto sebal.

"Bukan begitu, kau terlihat tidak sehat setelah kejadian kemarin."

"Jadi?"

"Aku hanya khawatir, itu saja."

"Khawatir? Kau khawatir denganku?" Naruto tertawa dengan pernyataan Sasuke. "Bukankah kita ini rival, Teme?" Tanya Naruto menyeringai.

"Rival?"

"Hinata!"

"Itu tidak penting dibandingkan dengan kesehatanmu! Ku dengar-dengar dari ayahmu kalau penyakitmu kini semakin parah, bodoh!" Sasuke beranjak dari senderannya dan meraih kerah baju Naruto, "Apa kau tidak peduli dengan kesehatanmu sendiri?" Bentak Sasuke kesal, Naruto tertegun, lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari baju Naruto.

"Itu tidak masalah, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja!" Ucap Naruto enteng, walau sebenarnya tahu itu menyakitkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kini Sasuke meraih kerah baju Naruto lagi dengan lebih kuat.

"Kau akan tau sendiri." Naruto tersenyum simpul, seperti tidak ada luka di dalam hatinya. Lalu melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

"..." Sasuke hanya diam melihat Naruto, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya kepada Naruto setelah hari itu. Mengingatkannya dengan sosok sahabat yg sangat berbeda dengan Naruto, **Gaara**. Sejak hari itu pun Sasuke dan Naruto mulai menjauh, hanya ada satu di pikiran Sasuke, yaitu Hinata. Sepertinya ucapan Naruto menjadi sebuah kompetisi bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan Hinata, tentu saja, dia tak akan mau kalah dengan rivalnya, Naruto.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Gomen minna, fict nya agak pendek yang ini ^^ lagi cari inspirasi buat chap selanjut nya. happy reading**


End file.
